


when we walked in i said i'm sorry (but now i think that we should stay)

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Aliases, Chiss (Star Wars), Czerka Arms, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hotels, Hugs, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, POV Third Person Omniscient, Planet Pijal (Star Wars), Police, Sharing a Bed, Title from "I Don't Care" by Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Pax and Rahara check into a little hotel to hide from the authorities for the night.  Shenanigans ensue, of course, when they realize it's not quite as... furnished... as they'd hoped.(Okay, I know this is so cliche, but literallynobodyelse is writing about these two so I have to take it upon myself to write all the dumb fanfic.)





	when we walked in i said i'm sorry (but now i think that we should stay)

Pax lets out a big sigh as he slides the detector key over the pad next to the door.  "Explain to me again," he whines, "exactly  _why_ we have to stay in this junky _hotel_ on some moon I hadn't even  _heard of_  five minutes ago and _not_ just the  _M--"_

 

Rahara cuts him off with one gloved hand slapped over his mouth.  "Don't say it," she hisses.  He shoves her hand away, glowering.  _"Because,"_ she whispers, "if this system's authorities track us down, it'll be easier to escape if we're  _not_ in the one ship you own that just happens to be stuffed with half our stash of stolen jewelry.  The police system here is one of the most efficient in the galaxy, you know.  And by 'efficient' I mean 'most likely to kill us on sight.'  We _are_ criminals, Pax.  You can't just keep conveniently forgetting that."

 

Pax rolls his eyes.  _"Fine,"_ he says dramatically.

 

He removes the key, and the door automatically slides open to reveal a small, dark room.  He and Rahara step inside, taking off their jackets and boots, and Rahara closes the door behind them and reaches over to flick on the light.

 

"Oh  _hell_ no," says Pax.  "You have  _got_ to be kidding me."

 

Rahara swallows, looking around the room.

 

Of- _kriffing-_ course, there's only one bed.

 

"I call the bed," says Pax.  "You can have the... uh..."  His voice trails off when he realizes there's only one other piece of furniture in the room: a very small, very uncomfortable-looking stiff metal chair.

 

Rahara sighs.  "I can take the floor.  There's gotta be some closet somewhere with extra blankets, right?"

 

Pax glances around for a moment.  "There's... one door.  Marked ''fresher.'  So, no."

 

"O--oh.  Okay."

 

Rahara, after turning off the light, lies down on the carpet, shuffling around in an unsuccessful attempt at getting comfortable.  After a few minutes of watching her toss and turn, Pax lets out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Oh, come _on._   Here," he says, lifting up the blanket.  "Just get in."

 

Rahara perks up, climbing into the bed next to Pax.  She reddens when they bump into each other and she realizes just how small it is--obviously only meant for one person.  Pax bites his lip, trying to hide the blush spreading on his own cheeks.

 

"Thank you," Rahara whispers, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

 

Pax's arm brushes against hers, and he jerks away awkwardly.  "You're--you're welcome.  You owe me one now," he adds, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Rahara turns and grins at him.  "Don't I owe you  _two_ now?  You... you  _did_ rescue me from Czerka.  On Pijal.  Remember?"

 

Pax smiles back slightly.  "That one was free."

 

Rahara pumps her fist in a 'yes!' motion, but stops when she accidentally elbows Pax in the shoulder.  "Kriff--sorry--" she mumbles, her cheeks reddening even more.

 

Pax rolls his eyes.  "Please remind me again why we're--"

 

"Oh, stuff it," says Rahara.  She sighs, lowering her voice.  "Look, maybe I didn't make it clear enough for you, but I actually  _don't_ want us to get captured and killed by the authorities, okay?  It's just one night.  Then, once we're off their radar, we can go back to the _Meryx_ and leave."

 

"I know, I _know._   Just why  _here?"_

 

"Least obvious place," says Rahara matter-of-factly.  "Only locals stay here, when they need a place to live.  Nobody from outside visits unless they have family here, which most people don't.  I did do my research, you know."

 

Pax opens his mouth to reply, but his voice is drowned out by a loud banging noise outside the door.

 

Rahara pales.   _"Kriff,"_ she whispers.  "Is--is that--"

 

Pax, on instinct, throws a protective arm around Rahara.  Taken by surprise, she blushes fiercely.   Pax's cheeks redden as well, but he doesn't move.  "It's okay," he says softly.  "Just play it cool.  You know the plan."

 

She shivers.  "Y--yeah."

 

Someone knocks loudly on their door.  Rahara freezes, but Pax walks over to the door, gesturing for her to come and stand next to him.  She does, a sinking feeling pooling in her stomach as Pax opens the door to reveal a group of big, muscled, uniformed Chiss men with big blasters in their hands.

 

The one in front shoves a datapad into Pax's face.  Its softly-glowing blue screen is covered in Aurebesh writing.  Pax looks up with an indignant expression.  "What's the meanin' o' this?" he drawls in a fake accent.  Rahara has to bite her lip to keep from laughing, despite the circumstances.

 

The Chiss with the datapad speaks first in a heavy accent that Rahara can't quite place.  "We are looking for two jewel thieves," he says stiffly, and Rahara feels sick to her stomach.  "Their names are Pax Maripher and Rahara Wick, we believe."

 

Rahara can feel Pax stiffening next to her at the horrible mispronunciation of his name, but he keeps a straight face.  "Well, we haven't seen any jewel thieves 'round here, have we?"  He turns to Rahara, and she shakes her head.

 

"We sure haven't," she adds softly, daring to look the Chiss man in the eye.

 

He doesn't flinch.  "What are your names?"

 

"Jaxon Blayze," Pax lies.  "And this here's m' wife, Reece."  He throws an arm around Rahara's shoulders, kissing her cheek, and she forces a big grin to hide her growing blush.

 

"When and where did you get married?" asks the Chiss, clearly not convinced.

 

Pax doesn't miss a beat.  "Jus' las' week on Pijal, actually!  Reece looked  _so_ beautiful in her weddin' dress;  Pijali weddin' ceremonies are all  _so--"_

 

"We have to go," says the Chiss man, stepping back.  "If you see or hear anything regarding these two thieves, do not hesitate to contact us."

 

Pax hits the button to close the door.  As soon as it shuts, Rahara pulls him into a tight hug, relieved, then shoves him away and slaps him on the face.

 

"That was most definitely  _not_ part of the plan," she informs him, her face bright red.  She grins slyly.   _"...beautiful,_ huh?"

 

Pax stiffens, his hands at his sides.  "I had to be convincing."

 

Rahara leans over and presses a swift kiss to his cheek.  He flushes bright red.  "Payback," she murmurs, climbing back into the little bed.

 

Pax follows her, still blushing.  They lie down side by side, facing each other, just millimeters away.  Neither of them move, until Pax sighs.

 

"Rahara," he whispers.  "I--I'm sorry.  I know that wasn't part of the plan, and I know I should have at least warned you.  I just--"  He ducks his head.  "I've wanted to kiss you for a really long ti--"

 

Rahara cuts him off by closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his.

 

Pax freezes, but quickly pulls back.  His voice is breathy.  "Are you sure you--"

 

She only nods, threading her fingers through his hair and kissing him again.  "I'm sure," she whispers against his lips.

 

He pulls her close against him, and when Rahara wakes up in the morning she's still wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to ~~wRITE MORE PAX/RAHARA FIC PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE~~ leave comments and kudos! :D


End file.
